Restaurants and group dining facilities provide in the course of an evening a very large number of drink receptacles of iced water or other iced drinks. There have long been recognized problems with the typical methods utilized to transport these drink receptacles from the kitchen to the dining area and then back to the kitchen as well as the methods utilized to position the drink receptacles while being filled with ice or fluent drinking matter or both via automatic or semi-automatic methods. By studying the prior art, the previously invented waiter trays are seen to be substantially flat with a raised edge encircling the flat body. While this manner of waiter tray has been the industry standard for many years, several problems have existed with relation to its embodiment for the same period. While transporting a group of drink receptacles, this older type of tray makes no provision for maintaining the drink receptacles in their intended location upon the tray. The drink receptacles are thus free to migrate to any position upon the tray as gravity and inertia cause the drink receptacles to move. Further, as drink receptacles are filled with ice or fluent drinking matter or both, their position upon the waiter tray must be kept constant so as to properly receive an ice distribution tray. Also, when loading used drink receptacles back onto the waiter tray, there is no provision made for the refuse contained in the drink receptacle to be collected in the waiter tray. As noted by studying the prior art, the previous solutions to the positioning of drink receptacles upon a waiter tray have been casual at best; with no specific provisions made to receive the drink receptacles in the pre-defined pattern defined by the industry standard dishwashing rack. U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,626 Menninger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,673 Oates, French Patent 79 09236 Boiron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,929 Mead, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,903 Oates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,523 Carrigan et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,281 Schneir all contain trays which will support drink receptacles or the like. None of these devices address the supporting tray as having a pre-defined pattern which is the same as the predefined pattern of an industry standard dishwashing rack or the ability of the compartments of the supporting tray to become aligned with the plurality of compartments of the industry standard dishwashing rack so as to define a passage by which the drink receptacles may be transferred. Further, none of these devices allow for the drink receptacles to be filled with ice or fluent drinking matter or both via an ice distribution tray such as that found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,886 Bernstein which requires the drink receptacles to be maintained in the pre-defined pattern of the industry standard dishwashing rack while being filled.